


For A Simpler Time

by Lady_Katana4544 (orphan_account), orphan_account



Series: 100prompts [13]
Category: Animorphs - Katherine A. Applegate
Genre: Gen, Gen Work
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-05-06
Updated: 2019-05-06
Packaged: 2020-02-27 09:35:02
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 100
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/18736393
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/orphan_account/pseuds/Lady_Katana4544, https://archiveofourown.org/users/orphan_account/pseuds/orphan_account
Summary: She sees only strangers in their places as she wishes for simpler times.





	For A Simpler Time

**Author's Note:**

> Written for my 100prompts claim to the prompt, _nostalgia_.

She remembers a time when they hadn't been made aware of an alien invasion happening on their world. Of fighting against a parasitic species that had more resources than their small team could.

Of a peaceful time where things had been more relaxed, and all they had to worry about was school and their chores; when they weren't fighting a war that they could so quickly and easily lose at any one time.

She misses those days and how much happier her friends had been back then.

Cassie looks at her friends now and sees pale strangers standing around her.


End file.
